Sade
by Stchisa
Summary: Il devait choisir... la vie d'un innocent ou la soumission à vie... Il fini par suivre son coeur ... Mais qu'avait-t-il fait ?Harry Potter - Fiction Rated: M - French - Romance/Horror
1. Chapter 1

_titre: __**Sade**_

_les personnage appartien a J.k Rowling_

_coécriture avec l'auteur __**Stchisa**__ " /u/1386563/Stchisa "_

_**resumé**__ :Il devait choisir... la vie d'un innocent ou la soumission à vie... Il fini par suivre son coeur ... Mais qu'avait-t-il fait ?Harry Potter - Fiction Rated: M - French - Romance/Horror_

Les flocons tombent un par un sur le sol, le recouvrant d'un lourd manteau. Décembre était là, et Harry le sentait au plus profond de ces os. Le vent glacial s'immisse dans son gros manteau le faisant frissonner.

De loin, il vit encore Malfoy avec sa bande, inséparables pensait-t-il désespérement. Il marchait dans la neige la faisant craquer sous ses pieds ; ces temps-ci, il avait mal, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il ne se sentait pas bien. Quelque chose au fond de lui le faisait regretter amèrement d'être en vie.

De temps en temps, sa colére devient plus aigüe qu'à son habitude. Il finissait par se dire qu'un jour c'est lui qui va s'exploser la tête. Mais il sait qu'il ne devrait pas se plaindre, car tout son malheur n'était pas si terrible. Hier encore il lisait un journal parlant d'un enfant martyrisé, décidément les dursley n'avait était si cruel. Il s'assit sur le sol glacé au bord d'un mur de derrière l'école.

Sa main rougie par le froid prit une poignée de poudreuse et la serra pour l'entendre craquer, ces articulations ont blanchies sous la force qu'il mettait, mais il n'en a cure. Il ruminait trop, Voldemort, voilà QUI lui donnait le cafard. Ses yeux se perdaient dans l'horizon, il voyait sa vie vide, cette lueur qui jadis illuminait ses prunelles avait désormais disparue. Rien n'était plus pareil.

Hermione et Ron étaient enfin ensemble, peut-être pour pas très longtemps vu l'animosité qui était en train de s'installer entre eux. Mais au moins, Ron avit réussi à illuminer ses journées, pas comme Harry. Cet après-midi, il avait dû une fois de plus faire face à une crise de couple, si seulement il pouvait en vivre une. Il n'y pas si longtemps, il s'imaginait encore et encore des scénarios avec une petite amie où Harry se permettrait de lui parler, rire et pleurer avec elle. Même ce rêve avait disparu.

Il rapprocha ses jambes près de son corps pour que sa chaleur se partage. Mais il leva la tête quand il entendit des bruits de pas se dirigeant vers lui. Il savait que c'était "lui", cette démarche lui était propre, il savait que cela était mal sain d'aimer vivre avec lui certaines disputes. Pourquoi certaines ? Car d'autres lui font peut-être un peu trop mal.

Les pas s'étaient arrétés, et il daigna enfin lever le regard, il voyait ses chaussures d'un noir laqué, surement très chères, car, à défaut d'être à la mode, elles étaient traditionnelles. Ses yeux coururent le long de ses jambes pour finir sur son visage, où un rictus méprisant ornait ses lèvres. Ces yeux laissaient entrevoir le dégout qu'il éprouvait pour lui, le survivant.

Alors Potter, même Weslaid ne veut plus de toi ? Cracha-t-il.

Harry le regardait incrédule, pourtant Malfoy était le seul à réussir à le réveiller ces derniers temps.

Il avait remarqué que le danger lui plaisait, il aimait sentir son sang plusser aux maximum sur ces tempes, lui donnant le tournis. Il aimait cette adrénaline qui lui montait à la tête pour contaminer son sang et brûler ses veines.

Non... mais il faut savoir que quand on paye pas les gens pour être notre ami, ça leur arrive de vouloir être seul, mais tu ne connais pas ça toi, n'est pas?. Il l'avait dit si naturellement que le Serpentard n'hésita pas un lui balancer un coup de pied dans la cheville déformant le visage du survivant de douleur.

Ta gueule balafré de merde !Aboya-t-il. Argent ou pas Potter, j'aurais toujours des amis sous le coude , mais je comprend que tu cherche des excuse pour te rassurer vu les deux imbéciles avec qui tu traîne.

Va te faire foutre Malfoy! Jme demande où t'as été pécher des insultes aussi merdique que toi! Répondit Harry

Dans ton cul Potter!

Ouais, c'est de là que tu viens toi aussi!

Même ces répliques ne l'amusaient plus... Es-ce que Malfoy perdrait de son piquant ?

Bien Potter, si tu le prends comme ça, je vais te montrer qui est la merde de nous deux. Rendez vous, ce soir sur le terrian de Quidditch, tu va comprendre ta douleur, si t'as le cran de venir, bien sur.

Harry n'eût pas le temps de répondre que déjà l'héritier était partit, faisant danser la neige autour de ces pieds, le craquement régulier se fit lointain, et Harry en apprécia chaque sonorité. Encore un combat avec Malfoy, à mains nues ou avec baguette, il serait tout à fait à l'aise.

Il soupira sous le froid, l'écharpe qu'il avait enroulée autour de son cou ne le protègeait plus de la basse température, et son corps devint rapidement amorphe à cause du froid. Il se lèva, la neige avait accrochée ses vêtements et d'un pas lent il retourna d'où il était venu.

La chaleur des couloirs l'enveloppa complètement le faisant soupirer de bien être, ses cheveux noirs perlés de neige ne passèrent pas inaperçu auprès de Crivey, qui comme en chaque fois ; le carabinait de photos. Maudit Crivey, maudites photos!

Il avait fini par ne plus ronchonner et d'un pas lent et mesuré il avança dans les tréfonds du château. Ce soir, il n'irait pas, Malfoy n'en valait vraiment plus la peine.

OOoooooOOoooooOOoooooOOoooooOO

Ta gueule, Blaise!

Draco ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée...

Ta gueule, t'as pas encore compris??

Blaise le regardait avec hargne, mais ce tût. Malfoy était revenu dans sa salle commune et avait parlé à blaise et Pansy de son rendez-vous de ce soir.

Blaise regardait toujours Draco. Il avait appris avec le temps que Draco, n'avait aucune limite quand il s'agissait de sa vengeance ou de son amusement. Mais où était passé son ami qui jadis fermait les yeux sur les erreurs où était le garçon qu'il considirait comme un frère? Il soupira, Draco avait bel et bien changé.

Ce soir Potter est à moi, ricana Draco, ce soir je n'en fais qu'une bouchée!

T'es sur que Crabe et Goyle ne devraient pas t'accompagner ? Tenta encore une fois le jeune noir, il sentait la mal cette histoire.

Mais son ami avait décidé que non et ceci l'inquiétait.

Zabini tu te mêle de tes fesses, clair ? Grogna le blond.

Le père de draco lui avait envoyé les instructions et si cet abruti continuait à insister, toute l'affaire allait tomber a l'eau. Aujourd'hui encore il avait remarqué que Potter n'était pas dans son assiette. D'ailleurs, il avait dû le chercher dans toute l'école ce crétin de balafré.

Dire que le "bras droit" n'arrive même pas à s'en débarrasser. Pensa Draco, je vous jure.

Le blond avança vers la grande salle, le nez en l'air la tête haute comme le doit un bon Malfoy, un personnage de marque.

Goyle était toujours à sa droite, Crabe à sa gauche, Blaise à ses arrières et Pansy... ne sert a rien comme d'habitude.

Il regrettait presque ses nuits de débauche avec elle, parce qu'à chaque fois elle se faisait des illusions, pourtant il l'avait prévenu que c'était juste pour baiser. Juste la défoncer, mais cette bécasse ne faisait pas la nuance. Ennuyé, son regard se posa sur un groupe de 1ere anné allait s'amuser à leurs dépend. Il aimait voir la crainte dans leurs regards comme il aimait les dominer. Cette impression de possession le fait presque bander.

Un sourire prédateur prit possession de sa bouche, et fit buter un des élèves contre la pierre froide du mur. Mais comme d'habitude Zabini l'arreta dans ses plaisir. Le black lui aggripa le poignée et le repoussa loin des 1ere années avant que draco ne les blesse vraiment.

Draco bougonna.

Il ne dit rien gardant une certaine contenance, avant de craquer et de cracher sa frustration.

Alors zabini, tu va finir par me laisser tanquille ?! Ou dois-je te botter le cul pour que tu comprenne ? siffla froidement l', peut être, est-ce cela que tu attends ? Fit- il en se collant au corps du Serpentard.

Pansy plissa les yeux devant le spectacle, elle sentit une bouffée de jalousie l'envahir mais ne dit rien, la rendant encore plus menaçante qu'à son habitude. ce que blaise remarqua bien vite , car dans un mouvement habile , il se libera de l'enprise du serpentard.

je suis pas branché blondie désolé..dit Blaise..

Draco glapit, Blaise ne se laisser-t'il jamais tomber dans le panneau?

Il se retira du corps de Blaise, lançant un regard mauvais à des élèves qui passaient à côté de lui, et d'une cadence impériale , il traça son chemin.

Le père de Draco serait content de lui, et Potter serait une bonne fois pour toute à ses genoux .Il esperait juste que son pére le laisserait jouer avec lui, car Potter, c'est Potter, sa bête noire, son animal a dresser.

Il imaginait avec délice, Potter à genoux gémissant sous ses coups, pas de retenue juste lui et ses envies. Un sourire énigmatique passa sur ses lèvres, rendant perplexe tout le groupe.

Ils avaient appris à le suivre, de toute manière ils n'avaient pas le choix, apparament Voldemort avait un certain intéret pour la famille Malfoy, et les autres familles l'on vu et se sont empressés d'être leurs ami à eux, qui ont réussis à approcher le Mage noir.

Blaise soupira, décidément la vie n'était pas une partie de plaisir quand on traînait avec un Malfoy, sa mère avait interet d'être agréable pendant ces vacances, juste pour la faveur qu'il lui fait en le supportant. Il vit Théo au fond d'un couloir, mais Blaise avait était interdit de le voir... l'homosexualité n'était pas toléré pas Draco.

Théo lui manquait tellement...

L'héritier remarqua soudainement l'absence de Blaise, et il sût que cela a rapport avec Théo, il l'avait toujours vu inattentif a ses côtés. Il avait dû y remédier comme d'habitude, son ami ne pouvait pas décamper, ni bousiller sa réputation pour un jeune homme aux cheveux cendre et aux yeux caramel.

Il vit Potter au fond du couloir, ses cheveux étaient emmêlés comme d'habitude, mais des perles de neige on y avaient trouvé refuge. Il n'avait pas changé. Il avait gardé ses grosses lunettes, 10 fois trop grandes pour son visage et sa peau était encore bronzée de l'été dernier.

Apparament le héros avait eu le droit à des vacances au soleil, sa cape trainant toujours sur le sol, mangée par endroit à force qu'il y marche dessus. Son jean bleu et la chemise qu'il avait mit au-dessus d'un t-shirt lui donnaient un air fragile.

Il avait l'air tellement chétif, délicat, vulnérable c'est pour ça qu'il ressentait ce besoin de le détruire, saint Potter était devenu son poison, un poison mortel.

La nuit dernière encore, il avait rêvé de le frapper si fort qu'il s'en faisait saigner les fallanges. Il entendait encore dans les brides de son subconscient, les os de saint Potter craqués sous ces coups.

Il le haissait tellement! Il était imaginable de savoir à quel point ce mec le répugnait, l'exècrait, même son nom lui donnait des frissons ! Et son père voulait qu'il lui ressemble? Non. Il allait lui prouvé qu'en réalité, Potter n'était rien comparé a lui.

Il avait tout ce qu'il voulait et là il voulait la mort de Potter. Et il l'aurait. Voilà des semaines, qu'il y réfléchissait, le jeu lui semblait amusant. Il avait pensé à mains projets, tous plus délirant les uns que les autres.

Le frapper, le tuer, l'impressionner, sous impérium, cursio, manipulation, action avec d'autres pions, faux amours, le faire chanter, l'emprisonner, le faire plier, tout y était passé, chaque nuit, il prenait plaisir à trouver un autre projet délirant... mais voila. Le plus simple était le mieux, le denuer de toute fourberie avait été accepté. Le rendez-vous allait être intéressant.

Alors Potter on rêvasse ? entama le blond.

Mais Harry l'ignorait comme il comptait ignorer son combat de ce soir. Il n'irait pas.

Quand on voit ta tête, il est normal de vouloir échapper à ce monde même mentalement. Sourit malicieusement le brun.

Draco serra les poings, il avait du mal à se contenir, mais il le devait. Juste pour que son père comprenne.

Fait le malin Potter, ce soir tu déchanteras. Rugit Malfoy un air mauvais plaqué sur le visage. Sans le savoir il avait posé sa main sur l'épaule brun, selon son père c'était un moyen inconscient qu'il avait de posséder les choses.

Mais Draco ne le voyait pas de cet oeil, il avait bien ri au nez de son père, tout lui appartiennait c'est pas pour ça qu'il posait la main sur tout et n'importe quoi.

Je n'irais pas, j'ai autre chose à faire.

Draco le regarda, sans voix, sous l'air calme et reposé de Potty

...

Tu n'as pas l'impression de vouloir constamment me défier? Ca devient pitoyable.

Harry va pour passer son chemin, mais Draco n'abandonna pas. Pour une fois qu'il voulait une confrontation pure et dure, ce cornichon refuse, la seule et unique fois où il en avait besoin !

Pattenrond, sera très joli dans mon bocal tout neuf à la maison...Rigola Draco

Harry se retourna avec un air horrifié, était-ce vraiment Malfoy qui avait capturé Pattenrond ? Hermione le cherchait depuis 1 mois.

Tu bluffes... repondit Harry les yeux é le regardait, le scrutait dans les moindres détails, pour voir s'il y avait au moins une chance qu'il dise faux. Ses yeux le detaillait depuis la couleur de ses cheveux jusqu'aux bas de ces chaussures.

Sa longue mèche lui cachait un peu ses yeux où l'on pouvait lire la froideur de ces prunelles polaire. Sa cape était d'un velours bleu foncé qui lui cachait tout le corps. Malfoy n'était pas très gros et même pas costaux. On pouvait même le qualifier de trop maigre, sa méchanceté devait le ronger. Mais il ne bluffait pas, au grand désespoir de Harry.

Pauvre Patterond, j'espère qu'il aime le gout du formol, sinon il risquerait de souffrir. Nargua le blond avec suffisance.

Connard !S'époumona le brun

Merci Potter, mais arrête avec les compliments, je vais finir par rougir. Cingla celui-ci.

Il avança et se retourna vers Harry.

J'allais oublier, à ce soir Potter ? Sinon le Patterond risquerait d'avoir des ennuis, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Ce fut au tour de Harry de serrer les poings.

Draco partit, toujours centré par sa bande. Harry vit Hermione le regarder de loin, un léger froncement aux sourcils, elle savait que Malfoy lui avait parler. Mais ce soir ni elle ni Ron ne l'accompagnerait, il n'allait pas gâcher leur faisait un long mois qu'ils étaient ensemble. Harry soupira, ce soir il serait contraint d' y aller...

Ron s'approcha tenant tendrement la main de Mione, il avait toujours aimé ce geste, on aurait dit que leurs mains se faisaient l'amour, il trouvait ça tendre.

Leurs doigts entrelacés lui paressaient beaux, il se demandait si cela aurait la même beauté s'ils venaient à le faire. Lui qui avait les mains casilleuses et habimés.

Qu'est qu'il te voulait Malfoy?. Fit-elle sévèrement, sous les yeux incrédules de Harry .

Celui-ci ne réagit pas sur le moment, trop perdu dans ces pensées. Mais un large sourire apparut sur son visage par la suite, dévoilant ses dents blanches puis il avança sans un mot. Ron l'attrapa au vol, le forçant à se retourner.

Qu'est-ce que la fouine t'sa encore fait ? Hâla Ron, une certaine inquiétude dans la voix.

Il avait remarqué l'état de Harry tout comme Hermione, mais il n'arrivait jamais à rien. Le brun ne disait plus rien et allait même jusqu'à arréter de ce nourrir.

Mais rien.. Pourquoi vous criez ? Vous êtes bizarre aujourd'hui. Leur dit-il un sourire au lévres mais le regard triste .

Putain Harry, arrête t'as un problème ! Ça se voit . Dis-moi ce qui passe mon pote. Je te promets qu'on va t'aider... Tenta Ron découragé par son attitude quotidienne.

Comment veux-tu m'aider, je n'ai aucun problème ? S'agaça le Survivant. De toute façon, allez vous faire foutre, ça vous calmera un peu, et je le pense !

Que c'était agaçant de broyer du noir quand tout le monde vient vous faire chier. Est-ce qu'on ne peut plus bouder en paix ?! Pensa le Griffondor.

Harry, ça peut plus durer, Ron et moi on te supporte plus...Souffla la brune honteuse de ses dires. Harry était leur amis, et elle avait l'impression de le trahir, quand elle faisait ce genre de chose.

C'est marrant, on dirait que tu casses avec moi, mais c'est pas moi ton petit ami Hermi. Pouffa Harry pour détendre l'atmosphère, mais vu la tête qu'ils tiraient, c'était pas gagné.

Harry James Potter, on ne te comprend plus, alors ne vient plus nous parler. Si c'est pour garder tout en toi et nous faire part de futilités.

Ron écarquilla les yeux, tirant un peu sur le bras de la jeune fille, pour montré sont désacord, mais elle y passa outre mesure. Harry était dans un état amorphe et il fallait le faire bouger de grés ou de force. C'est pour cela qu'elle prennait des décisions draconiennes, ignorant son mauvais pressentiment et la main de Ron tirant sur la sienne.

Harry n'en revenait pas , il était tout d'un coup dans un état amorphe, aussi livide qu'un mort. Il regarde ses deux amis, qui s'étonnent de sa soudaine paleur. Blême, Harry se tourna sans un mot, les yeux lui piquait douloureusement, sa mâchoire se crispait pour ne pas pleurer. C'est avec le coeur ensanglanter qu'il traversait le couloir. Ce soir, ça ne sera pas si mal. Ce soir il pourra se défouler un peu...

La Lune, éclairait le sol de ses rayons, et ceci donnait à Harry des attraits irréels. Harry marchait vers le lieu de rendez-vous, décidément le craquement de la neige sous ses pieds le détendait considérablement.

Il soufflait devant lui où une buée épaisse sortit de sa bouche, la neige recommença à tomber en petit flocon. Ceci l'amusait, c'est comme quand il était petit dans les rares fois où il avait vu la neige tomber sur Privet Drive, cela le faisait rêver, sortir de cette mélancolie qui l'assaillait.

De loin il vit silhouette de Malfoy, mais étonnamment il était seul, pas de trace de sa bande. Les alentours était desert, le froid forçait les élèves à rester dans les entrailles du château.

En plus, le repas allait bientôt commencer, donc personne ne pouvait être là, malgré qu'il s'attendaient au moins à retrouver Malfoy entouré de son groupe d' "amis".

Draco le vit. L'ombre de Potter bougeait sur le sol, et se rapprochait de lui. Il avait envie de sautiller sur place tellement il avait hâta, tellement tout cela l'exitait. Un grand sourire monopolisait sont visage, la vengeance était tellement proche qu'il avait l'impression de pouvoir la palper.

Même le froid qui piquait rageusement ses mains ne le dérangeait pas en ce moment. Il voyait Tom en place, il était caché à côté des gradins. Sa grande cape blanche lui permettait de se fondre dans la masse. Il soufflait sur ces mains cet abruti, alors qu'il savait qu'il devait être concentré pour cette tache.

Alors, on n'est pas venu avec sa bande ? Tu commence enfin à devenir un homme Malfoy ? Ricana Harry, à quelque mètres de Draco. Ceci aurait dût lui faire perdre le sourire pourtant le Serpentard redoublait de bonne humeur.

Nan, Potter. Quand tu es seul, c'est pas très dur de te mettre au tapis.

Où est Pattenrond ?Demanda Harry.

Il était en face de Draco, donc techniquement dos a Voldemort. Draco trépignerait sur place s'il ne devait pas jouer le jeu.

...

Où est Patterond ?? Finit'il par hurler en le prenant par le col afin de le secouer dans tout les sens; mais Draco riait à gorge déployée, son rire était cristallin, ce qui perturba profondément Harry.

Es-tu devenu fou, Serpentard ? Questionna Harry, sa voix chargée de colère, mais Draco lui répondait pas. Il était beaucoup trop occupé à rire pour cela.

Draco aperçu la silhouette de Tom au dessus de l'épaule de Harry qui glissait sur le sol. Sa cape blanche laissant une trainée dans la neige à son passage.

Les yeux de Draco pétillait de malice et de joie contenue. Harry ne comprenait plus rien. Surtout quand Malfoy prononça ces trois petits mots.

Game over Potter.

Imobilis ! Hurle une voix grave derrière son dos. Les jambes de Harry se firent ses bras. Il tomba sur le sol sans aucune chance de résister. Ce sort lui avait enlevé toute sa force. Il regarda les chaussures de Malfoy, et vit un homme s'approcher de lui.

On a reussis. Chatonna l'inconnu à la voix effroyablement familière.

Bien sûr, c'était une évidence.

Il entendait tout mais ne pouvait bouger, il ne comprenais pas qu'elle était ce sort, il ne le connaissait pas.

Voldemort, père va être content. Dit Draco avec stasfaction .

Voldemort ? Harry était perdu! Lucius va être content ? Pourquoi ? Il ne comprenait plus, et ces putain de membres ne voulaient plus bouger.

Oui, le maitre sera aux anges. Appuia le mage

Mais que se passait t'il? Harry ne comprenait pas, n'est-ce pas Lucius qui était l'esclave de Voldemort ? Il voyait le pied de Draco arriver tout droit dans son estomac, et il grimaça de douleur. Un autre coup suivit le premier, suivit par un autre. Il sentit son souffle se couper. Il sentait que les choses s'empiraient et que ces quelque coups n'étaient rien par rapport à ce qui aller l'attendre. Il entendit Voldemort rire de voir ce que faisait Draco sur sa carcasse inanimée.

Le blond, à bout de souffle, finit par s'accroupir à côté du jeune homme, collant sa bouche à son oreille.

La mort te semblera douce par rapport à ce que tu vas vivre à partir de maintenant.

Le blond lui donna un coup pied dans la tete puis ce fut le trou noir.

Auteur du texte 1 :Stchisa

correctrice du texte 1 : MomoKota MoriTake


	2. Chapter 2

_titre: **Sade**_

_les personnage appartien a J.k Rowling_

_coécriture avec l'auteur **Stchisa** " /u/1386563/Stchisa "_

_**resumé** :Il devait choisir... la vie d'un innocent ou la soumission à vie... Il fini par suivre son coeur ... Mais qu'avait-t-il fait ?Harry Potter - Fiction Rated: M - French - Romance/Horror_

xXx

Canetae:chaine en latin

xXx

MomOkota:

jtm ma schtisa , c'est un vrai plaisir d'ecrire avec toi!!

xXx

Stchisa:

J'espère que cette suite vous plaira, par rapport au 1er chapitre, celle-ci plante vraiment le décor .

Le 3 ème et le 4 ème chapitre seront écris par Momokota qui débute avec cette histoire que je remercie pour avoir eu la gentillesse de me mettre dans sa 1ere fic.

Je fais plein de bizoux à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews.

bonne lecture!!

Momokota j'tdr!!

La tête lui tournait, il ne voyait plus très bien . Il papillona des yeux pour voir plus clair mais il constata rapidement qu'il n'avait pas ses lunettes . Le corps endolorie, il essaya de se lever mais il n'y arriva pas . Une douleur aigue lui prit dans l'épaule droite et remarqua vite que sa cheville était enflée et qu'il avait du mal à bouger la bouche sans qu'une douleur ne lui vienne.

Ses mains glissaient sur la carrelage froid, et il fini par retrouver ses lunettes aux verres à moitié brisées .

La piéce n'était pas très grande, et il faisait plutôt bon. Les murs était d'un ton créme ce qui donnait une petite touche de chaleur à la petite cellule. Un petit lit y était amenagé , une grande vitre occupant tout un mur, montrait un couloir éclairé.

Il revit avec horreur Malfoy au côté d'un homme...Un homme vétu de noir...Un homme à la voix tranchante et aïgue...Il le connaissait...trop bien d'ailleurs. Des yeux rouges, deux fentes en guise de nez. Lord Voldemort.

Avec abomination, il entendait encore les paroles de malfoy et la réponse du monstre qui l'accompagnait . Il avait bien comprit qu'il était emprisonné dans une cellule. Harry traina son corps dans un coin pour se recroqueviller sur lui-même. Il était bien loin de l'image qu'il se faisait des cachots de Celui-dont-on-ne-prononce-pas-le nom. Mais le fait était tout-de-même là, il était emprisonné.

Doucement il se laissa bercer par des illusions. Il se dit qu'il allait s'en sortir comme à son habitude. Car Harry Potter était le survivant, qui se sortait toujours des pires situations .

Il s'attendait à voir Ron ou Hermione derrière la vitre , lui indiquant qu'ils avaient pû le trouver par il ne savait quelle magie .

Il se rassura , se disant que Dumbledore serait déjà en train d'envoyer des secours, que la moitié du monde sorcier , chercherait son sauveur. Cette pensée le fit sourir intérieurement.

Comment voulaient-ils , qu'il les sauve, alors qu'il n'arrivait pas à se secourir lui-même.

Mais une silouhette se dessina à travers la vitre et il sourie croyant à ses sauveurs . Mais son sourire s'effaça dès qu'il apperçut Lucius.

Ce dernier entra dans la pièce on ne sait comment et se plaça juste en face de Harry .

Monsieur Potter, j'ai était surpris de vous voir arriver avec Tom . Habituellement c'est lui qui revient brisé de vos rencontres .

Harry le regarda incrédule, il ne comprenait pas vraiment de quoi parlait Malfoy .

Dpour être clair, c'est moi qui contrôle tout. n'est pas le vrai maitre. Mais je suppose que vous vennez de le "Lord" est un pion comme vous vous l'êtes pour ce vieux Dumbledore.

Bien sur vous ne m'en voudrez pas d'avoir essayé d'éliminer le callioux qui cassait l'engrenage de mes plans. Il est incroyable monsieur Potter, la capacité que vous avez à être là où je ne veux pas que vous soyez et puis, vous êtes une bonne diversion ...Veuillez parMerlin fermer la bouche! Cela ne fait que renforcer votre stupidité.

-...

Lucius souffla encore mais ne laisse rien paraître du plan qu'il avait mis en place depuis de nombreux jours.

-Vous savez que cette situation n'est dûe que par votre manie de fouiner là où ça ne vous regarde pas ?

-Que voulez-vous? Cracha harry

-Oh, votre mort me plaît assez . Mais je pense que pour l'instant on peut s'en dispenser. C'est surtout l'avis de ma femme.

-Vous savez autand que moi que cela ne sert a rien, que tôt ou tard Dumbledore me retrouvera et que vous verrez vos si "merveilleux plan" s'écrouler .

-Oh! Ce vieux fou ne me fait plus peur depuis longtemps .

-Vous n'êtes qu'un malade !

-Ne soyez pas mal élevé monsieur Potter. Gronda Lucius avec amusement. Tréve de plaisanterie. Je vous connais mieux que vous ne le pensez Potter et j'ai pu constater que la vie ne vous amusait plus comme avant. Me trompe-je ?

Harry ne dit rien mais décida de se lever pour être à la même hauteur que Lucius, malgré la douleur qui prenait posséssion de son corps. En plus, son petit mètre soixante n'aidait pas à lui donner de l'assurance .

Je vous propose quelque chose qui devrait vous plaire. Vous n'êtes pas réellement l'obstacle premier qui me fait défaut, non, ça serais plutôt Dumbeldore. Vous, vous n'êtes qu'un pion qui m'est encombrant; comme Voldemort l'est pour Dumbledore. Loin de moi l'idée de faire de vous un de ces pions incapables qui sont sous les ordres de Jédusor. Un enfant de votre âge n'a pas à combattre. Cependant, vous avez montré plusieurs fois vos capacités à me rendre la tâche plus dur qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Alors je voudrai que cela cesse le plus vite possible. Donc soit vous restez de mon côté et vous faîte votre vie sans m'embéter soit vous vous y opposez et dans ce cas je serais obligé de prendre des mesures draconiennes. Même si cela n'est pas du goût de ma femme .

-Vous êtes en train de me proposer de faire de ma vie ce que je veux? En échange de plus vous « ennuyer » . C'est ça ?

-Oui. Je n'ai que faire de vous, à part si vous m'imposez l'obligation de me montrer méchant.

Harry resta stupéfait du retournement de situation. Il pensa quelques secondes à accepter cette propostion alléchante. Après tout, il en avait marre de toujours devoir se battre, et vivre sans ce poids serait idéal dans ces jours-ci. Mais il se ramena vite à la raison. Il avait perdu assez de proches et ces derniers s'étaient battus pour le voir vivre et triompher. Il ne devait pas se laisser tenter par de telles utopies.

-Vous avez 4 jours pour y réflechir Monsieur Potter.

Et sur ces dernières paroles, Lucius d'une démarche majesteuse partit comme il était venu, le laissant seul face à ses pensées.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Mére, combien de fois vous ai-je dis de ne pas me prendre dans vos bras ?

Narcissa ne l'écoutait pas. Dans cette maison il fallait un peu d'animation. Entre tous ces crimes et complots , elle avait perdu le peu de joie qui reignait en elle.

-Mon fils! Rouspeta Narcissa. Je suis la deuxième puissance en force de ce monde. De toute façon , je vais aller prendre le thé avec Tom si c'est comme ça. Ricana celle-ci.

Draco ne pût s'empecher de rire et de suivre sa mère. Il passa par les nombreux couloirs de la maison et tomba sur un salon trés peu visité de la famille. La piéce sentait le tabac et les photos étaient jaunies. Une atmosphére plaisante envahissait la piéce qui ne laissait pas entrevoir la présence de la poussiére.

Il supposait que c'était pour cela que sa mére aimait tant cet endroit, mais ces temps-ci, il lui en voulait un peu pour le geste qu'elle avait fait envers Potter .

Il s'assit sur le canapé d'un cuir blanc, regardant le chaton qu'il avait apporté quelques jours auparavant. Il l'avait receuillit alors qu'il trainait parmi les vieux cartons d'une rue mal famée.

début Flash back

Il était dans l'allée des Enbrumes quand il entendit un piaulement désespéré. Pas que d'habitude il fasse attention aux chat de goutiéres, mais ces miaulement avaient été un appel à l'aide qu'il ne pût ignorer. Il souleva quelques cartons. Parmi un d'entre eux, un chat crévé était placé au fond de la boite et un petit chaton donnait des petits coups de pattes à sa mère, comme pour la réveiller .

Quand il l'apperçut, il regarda le chaton; cela l'avait boulverser. Car cela ressemblait à une demande muette « réveille-là toi, moi je suis trop petit , je n'arrive pas ». Alors instinctivement Draco le pris dans ses mains et le ramena chez lui.

Fin Flash back

Cet animal au poil noir était véritablement mignon et pouvait se contenir dans sa main .

Il regarda l'animal s'avancer vers lui et lui carresser les pieds de son pelage .

Cachou dégage. grogna Draco, mais l'animal savait s'y faire et se mit a ronronner, ce qui avait pour récompence un calin de la part de son maître. (ahh...il en a de la chance le cachou! )

Draco le prit dans ses bras et l'ammena sur le fauteuil avec lui. Dans un coin du salon reposait le panier de Cachou, mais apparament il préferait squatter le canapé .

-Où est Lucius !? Si il est encore dans son bureau , je vous jure que je fais un carnage. Menaça Narcissa .

-Pas besoin d'aller si loin ma chére. Pouffa Lucius dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Ne me dit pas que tu l'as tué?! ... S'engoissa la femme, même Potter ne méritait pas un tel sort. Le sourire de Lucius pouvait en dire long sur ses actes.

-Pourquoi cela vous dérange autant? Enragea n'avez pas à le défendre, il ne vaut rien et ne sera jamais rien !

-Draco. Menaça Lucius et Draco se tût et serra les poings; il avait horreur de se faire réprimander c'était pour lui un manque d'honneur mais c'était par respect qu'il ne disait rien et aquiessait du mieux qu'il pouvait .

-Un peu de respect veux-tu? Continua son père sur le ton de la réprimande.

-...

Draco ne dit rien et partit chercher un gateau placé sur la table basse. C'était bizarre de voir que Potter est toujours responsable de tout, directement ou indirectement . Tom ne disait rien et souriait narquoisement, comme à son habitude. Son visage déformé était une formalité à laquelle tout le monde s'était habitué .

-Tom, merci d'avoir mis Potter hors de notre chemin. Fit-il simplement. Et toi Draco, je suis fier de toi, tu nous as joué un coup de maître.

Draco souria fier de lui, son père avait enfin la preuve qu'il était mieux que Potter .

-Draco, tu ne peux savoir à quel point Potter pourrait m'aider à retourner la situation contre ce vieux fou de Dumbledore .

Les lévres de Draco se comprimèrent en une ligne fine.

-Avec son appuis, je pourrais avoir encore plus d'influence au ministère.

Les sourcils du blond, se froncèrent.

-Décidement ce gamin est irremplaçable .

Draco s'enflamma.

-Pourquoi lui donnez-vous plus d'importance qu'il en a réellement? Je ne comprend cette obséssion mal placée. Fit froidement l'héritier.

-Pour la simple raison qu'il a un pouvoir sur les gens qui m'échappe. Que sa magie atteind des sommets que nul ne peut égaler. Il est puissant Draco, plus puissant que toi et Tom réunis .

Et là c'est le coeur du jeune homme qui s'enflamma, il était blessé... Il voulait que son pére le voit comme spectaculaire. Il pensait vraiment qu'en attrapant "le grand Harry Potter", il remonterait en flèche dans son estime.

Mais encore une fois c'était Potter qui avait le droit aux compliments. Des autres comme de son pére. Depuis tout petit, il ne faisait que prendre des reflexions sur Potter et son extrodinaire pouvoir. Sur sa force de caractére, ect ... même sa mère faisait à présent partie du lot. Comment osait- t'elle le trahir, en interdisant à son père de le tuer sur le champs .

Draco se léva et partit sans laisser paraître sa colére. Ses pas traversaient tous seul les couloirs et sans s'en rendre compte tout de suite, il était arrivé devant la celule de Potter. Celui-ci était couché sur le matela du lit qui remplissait une grande partie de la pièce et dormait.

L'image était presque enchanteresse, ses cheveux en bataille lui donnait un air angelique. Heursement qu'il connaissait le phénomène qu'était Potter, sinon il se serait laisser amadoué à ce soupir presque inaudible que viennait de pousser le démon .

Il ne savait réelement pourquoi mais d'un geste brusque il rentra dans la salle, la maison reconnaîssait ses maîtres et le laissait traverser, la barriére de verre sans probléme .

Le jeune garon brun avait ses yeux fermés et Draco passa de longues minutes à le contempler, ses cheveux s'étiraient en des méches irréguliéres et désordonnées. D'un noir de jais, ils contrastaient énormement avec la peau blême de l'endormi.

Potter ! Potter était toujours Potter, et il détestait ce con! Ce connard, cet abrutie!

Il avait déjà fait un rêve un jours qui l'avait perturbé; il se voyait l'étriper un sourire aux lévres et ceci lui avait glacé le sang .

Malgré ce qu'on peut croire, son pére et lui même n'étaient pas le genre à torturer tout la journée, c'était plutôt le trip de Tom et c'était pour ça qu'il se méfiait de ce malade.

Pourtant, quand il pensait à Potter, des envies de torture lui faisait tourner la tête. Avec une rage inconnue il pensait à une ancienne discussion avec son pére qui avait bien signifié que Potter serais toujours meilleur que lui .

Alors c'était sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, qu'il lui monta sur le lit et lui donna un coup de pied dans l'estomac, dans ce corps d'ange à l'esprit démoniaque.

Le coup que Harry ressentait dans les côtes, le faisait gemir de douleur .

Il léva vite le regard et vit Malfoy junior droit comme un I, une expression perdue sur le visage. Il remarqua même quelques larmes sur le long de ces joues nacrés. Apparament lui même ne croyait pas a son geste, mais cela ne l'empecha de lui hurler dessus, aprés un moment de silence .

Il lui hurlait des questions dont Harry ne connait pas les réponses et encore moins les raisons de son déchainement. Statufié, Harry fini par regarder Draco se calmer lentement. Celui-ci n'avait fait que lui hurler dessus depuis le coup qu'il lui avait administré.

Le blond se tût enfin et Harry le regarda de ses grands yeux vert, ce qui pétrifia Draco d'horreur.

Dans un élan de folie, il lui donna un autre coup, que Harry receptionna trés mal . D'ailleurs le fait que plusieurs de ses membres étaient invalides, l'empechait de se défendre comme il se doit. Malgré ça, il arriva tout de même à donner un coup dans le genoux du blond, qui recula stupéfait .

Avec fureur Draco descendit du lit et tapa du pied. Draco se mit à tourner comme un lion en cage dans cette piéce, il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être aussi spontané et réagir comme ça le perturbait .

Harry continuait à le regarder effrayé . Malfoy avait bel et bien péter les plombs.

-Canetae! Ce mit à hurler Draco sous l'oeil incrédule de Harry. Mais la panique pris bientôt la place a l'incomprehention, car des chaines sortaient du mur par magie et commencèrent à s'enrouler autour du corps frêle de Harry .

Celui-ci hoqueta de surprise quand les liens se renforcèrent autour de ses poignées .

-Alors Potter toujours aussi fier ? Cracha Draco, furibon

-Je savais que t'avais un probléme mais à ce point, ça devient grave. Le nargua le brun, encore étourdi par le coup qu'il avait reçu .

-Ta gueule! T'es pas chez toi là au cas où t'aurai pas remarqué! Claqua Draco.

-Je t'emmerde ! Chatonna Harry. Pendant que les liens, lui faisaient tendre les bras au-dessus de sa tête; il ne pût empécher à ce moment là une grimace de déformer son visage, car son épaule était encore endolorie .

-Potter arrête de me mettre hors de moi ... Demanda Draco à bout de force. Mais Harry continuait de gemir de douleur sous l'oeil noir de Draco . La respiration de l'hértier se faisait érratique et ceci ne présageait rien de bon.

Le blond se mit face à Harry et lui cracha à la figure et Harry ne pût s'empecher de répondre à l'attaque en lui donnant un coup de tête dans le nez. Ce geste fit sursauter le blond de douleur, son nez droit et fin se mit à saigner abondamment; il se releva d'un bond, jetant un regard noir à Harry.

De nouveau , une envie soudaine le pris; il avait envie de le taper si fort qu'il entendrait ses articulations craquer sous l'intensité des coups. Mais il arriva à se métriser car son père ne serait pas trés content de le voir abimé .

Sans un mot il partit, les murs laissèrent instantanement tomber les chaines qui emprisonnait Harry.

Décidement Malfoy avait péter un plomb et pas qu'un apparament .

Ça fait déjà 3jours que Draco vennait régulierement le tabasser, aider de son "catanae" comme il le hurle si bien. Harry avait compris que la salle obéissait à la voix d'un de ses maître. Il était donc facile pour malfoy de l'immobiliser quelque soit l'endroit où il se trouvait dans la pièce. Mais a chaque fois Harry était fier de lui laisser un souvenir de son passage, marque de dent sur l'épaule, nez cassé, fringue déchirés, le choix était nombreux et varié .

Mais Harry commençait à se lasser de ces enguellades et puis, le fait qu'il n'est pas de nouvelle des secours qu'il attendait ,quel qu'il soit commençait a l'inquiéter . Est-ce que Harry Potter, allait vraiment survivre cette fois-ci? . Personne ne le savait enfin, surtout lui ne le savait pas .

Il passait habituellement ses journées couché ou à regarder le paysage dehors, il avait arrété d'essayer de s'échapper, les vitres était blindées et la magie impossible, c'était peut être pour cela que Malfoy ne le frappait que physiquement .

Aujourd'hui encore un elfe de maison vennait lui apporter le repas, mais aucun d'eux ne parlait, Lucius avait surement dût interdir tout contact avec lui. Et puis au moins les petites créatures lui apportait quelque livres. Ça ne valait pas la télé, mais peu lui importait ...

Malfoy vennait de traverser encore la vitre, la derniére fois que lui avait essayé, il s'était pris une bonne chute et une grosse douleur à la figure.

-Alors Potter, la forme ? Souriait Draco .

-Je dois t'avouer que dès que j'ai vu ta tronche , j'ai était pris de nauzés mais sinon ça va .

-Tu sais pourquoi je viens ? Fit tout à coup Draco nerveux.

-Pour me tabasser. Répondit Harry indifférent.

-"Catanae". Mumura Draco entre ses dents, mais cette fois-ci le "catanae" de ne fit rien. Harry ricana. Voyant que sa Némesis se foutait littéralement de sa gueulle, Draco vit sa patience s'effilocher petit à petit. Il commença à taper du pied comme un gamin capricieux.

Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait mais il était pris d'un long fou de rire, Draco perdrait il de l'influence sur « catanae »?

-Catanae! Retenta Draco plus fort, mais il ne se passait toujours rien.

Furibon, il s'approcha de Harry et le frappa de toute ses forces. Mais le brun continuait de ricaner malgré les coups et ceci énervait encore plus Draco , qui ressentit tout à coup un sentiment très fort d'impuissance, sentiment qu'il ne laissa pas l'envahir plus longtemps. Mais Harry n'arrétait pas de rire, rire qui vennait du fond du coeur. Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues, de douleur certes mais aussi de rire.

Ne sachant plus quoi faire Draco recula , et ses yeux couleur givre prirent des teintes mercure. Harry,lui riait encore, mais son rire cessa quand il sentit des lévres sur les siennes . Là il n'y avait rien de marrant, au contraire, son rire s'était étouffé dans sa gorge .

Et satisfait Draco libéra cette bouche un sourire narquois aux lévres .

-Alors comme ça Saint Potter serais plus prude que je l'aurais pensé ? Une vraie pucelle dit-moi. Ricana Draco fier de sa victoire .

-Avec toi l'image des Malfoy en prend un coup, c'est normal que ton père te considère comme une merde. Relança Harry.

Comment savait t'il la relasion de Malfoy père à Malfoy fils? Simple déduction aprés certaines crises de fureur du serpentard.

Draco blémit un peu plus et sa peaux parût briller sous les rayons de la lune. Dans une pulsion, Draco attrapa le col de Harry et étira son poing , pour lui mettre en pleine figure. Mais une poigne lui en empecha. Etonné Draco tourna la tete et vit son père .

Il lacha la carcasse du brun, qui s'écroule à terre, quelques jours de ce traitement laisserai n'importe qui à morphe .

-Draco, ne me dit pas que tu étais en train de taper Potter ...Fit froidement son père.

-Oh! Non Monsieur, il le fait régulierement, c'est tellement amusant de jouer avec moi. Fit Harry, une moue enfantine et arrogante sur le visage .

Draco le regardait dégouté de s'étre fait pincer mais en plus ce connard en rajoutait, il allait le payer fois de Malfoy .

-Je vois, fit simplement le grand blond. Sans rien dire de plus, il se rapprocha du garçon à terre et sortit un collier de cuir blanc où une clochette or était attaché à son centre.

Il le mit autour du cou du brun. Bien sur Harry voulu se débattre mais sans succès, il était beaucoup trop petit et fébrile par rapport à Lucius .

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? Cracha Harry indigné et humilié.

-Un collier tout simplement, le "catanae" vous reconnaitra ainsi. Suivez moi , dit calmement Lucius.

-Toi aussi Draco . Dit-il à l'adresse de son fils .

Harry, les suivis malgré qu'il son envie de s'échapper mais le faire maintenant ne serais pas judicieux.

Il arriva rapidement dans une piéce qui sentait fort le tabac et le papier photo jaunie, les murs étaient blanc et toute la piéce était faite dans les tons de blanc, cristal et siporex.

Une femme magnifique était assise sur un des canapés en cuir, sa robe lui centrait la poitrine et retombait en de grande voiles blanc, jusqu'au bas de ses pieds. Ces cheveaux étaient blond et parfaitement ondulés, elle était magnifique presque surnaturelle, fatasmagorique était le mot.

Que faisait cet ange au milieu de ces rats, pensa Harry amerment .

-Il est bléssé et vu l'odeur, il a des plaies qui ont dû s'infecter. Prevint Lucius.

L'ange blond se léva d'un air sévere et s'approcha de Harry. De ses mains glacées, elle le pris par le menton et fit tournée sa tête sur le côté. Elle vit les traces qui souillait sa peau, des bleus aussi gros qu'un poing.

-Lucius. Gronda t'elle de sa voix intimidante. Je t'avais demandé de le laisser tranquille. Reprimanda t'elle. Et harry fit vite le lien, elle était la femme de Lucius et la mère de Draco, maintenant il ne se posa plus de question sur la beauté du garçon, il savait de qui Draco tenait sa beauté .

-Mais ce n'est pas moi . Fit Lucius en ricanant. Adresse toi plutot à ton fils.

Et cela ne manqua pas, Draco se fit fuciller du regard pendant que la Dame ne donne des ordres aux elfes de maison pour qu'ils lui apporte le nécessaire de soin. Harry la dévorait des yeux, elle était sublime et il ne restait pas de marbre devant ses doigts fins qui glissait sur sa peau douloureuse .

-Je pense, Monsieur Potter qu'on va un peu écourter votre temps de reflexion et le reporter à maintenant. Finit par intervenir Lucius pendant que sa femme désinfectait ses plaies .

Auteur du texte 1 :Stchisa

correctrice du texte 1 : MomoKota MoriTake


	3. Chapter 3

Titre: **Sade**

Les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling

Auteur : Stchisa

Résumé : Il devait choisir… la vie d'un innocent ou la soumission à vie… il finit par suivre son cœur. Mais qu'avait-il fait ? Harry Potter – Fiction Rated : M – French – Romance/Horror

Note de l'auteur : Désolée d'avoir changé de compte ^^ **Fais un câlin à ses lecteurs**

__

Et ça ne manqua pas. Draco se faisait fusillé du regard pendant que la dame donnait des ordres aux elfes de maison pour qu'ils lui apportent le nécessaire de soin. Harry la mangeait des yeux. Elle était sublime et il ne resta pas de marbre face à ses doigts fins qui glissaient sur sa peau douloureuse.

Je pense, Monsieur Potter, qu'on va un peu écourter votre temps de réflexion à maintenant, finit par intervenir Lucius pendant que sa femme désinfectait les plaies.

Harry n'osait plus bouger ; le moment était arrivé. Il ne l'avouerait peut-être jamais, mais pendant ce séjour dans la pièce où il était enfermé, il avait longuement réfléchit à cette proposition, le regard perdu par la fenêtre.

Avec un calme qui lui était inconnu, il sondait les visages des Malfoy. Tous les trois avaient une beauté différente ; Lucius avec cette allure de meneur de guerriers ; sa femme au contraire avait la beauté des anges, presque irréelle. Mais Draco avait ce magnétisme qui était inquiétant.

Il soupira, ne sachant que faire. Il passa rapidement du visage angélique de la femme qui le soignait au visage plus mielleux de Lucius qui essayait de la convaincre.

Peut-être devait-il accepter. N'avait-il pas droit au repos lui aussi ? Mais voilà que cet état d'âme le rattrapait. Il pensa à Hermione et Ron, et à tous ceux qui lui étaient chers. Il avait tellement peur de perdre le peu qu'il avait réussit à construire.

Qu'importe cet état amorphe qui le scellait dans sa tristesse, qu'importe le froid qui avait atteint le plus profond de son âme, il ne pouvait pas faire cela. Il n'en avait pas le droit, ça serait tellement…

Il préféra bloquer ses pensées. Papillonnant plusieurs fois des yeux, il ne savait que faire. Il savait que le silence qu'il laissait planer dans la pièce agaçait ses occupants. Il avait conscience de la grimace de Malfoy, qui regardait ses parents d'un air désespéré.

Harry, ronronna la femme. Lucius t'a parlé…

Avec automatisme, il tourna la tête vers le grand blond. Son cœur prit de la vitesse. Il lui fallait une réponse et tout de suite. Devait-il continuer de suivre ses idéaux dans lesquels il ne croyait même plus ? Ou accepter cette proposition de liberté ?

Lucius était-il le vrai gagnant de cette guerre ?

Quel est le prix de tout ce que vous m'avez proposé ? Demanda-t-il, la voix tremblante.

Un sourire apparu sur le visage du grand homme.

Pas grand-chose. (Son sourire s'agrandit) Une simple capacité à rester à ta place.

Harry sentit ses jambes commencer à lâcher sous son poids. Les mains tremblantes, il agrippa le bas de son tricot, qu'il tortilla entre ses doigts fins.

Ses yeux verts tombèrent sur ses pieds et il remarqua la différence entre ses chaussures et ceux de Lucius, comme Draco. Ses chaussures étaient d'un noir brillant qui respiraient le luxe, tandis que les siennes tiraient de la langue suite aux années trop nombreuses.

Que devait-il faire ?

La porte claqua dans un grand bruit. Il releva alors la tête avec espoir. Sans réfléchir, il pensa directement à ses anges.

Ron, Hermione !

Mais il ouvrit rapidement les yeux pour sonder le visage mutilé de Voldemort. Il entendit dans un bruit lointain le ricanement de Draco, qui se percutait entre les murs. Sa respiration se coupa sous l'air haineux que lui lançait le Mage noir.

Harry Potter ! Cracha l'homme des ténèbres.

Lucius semblait lui lancer un regard désapprobateur.

Est-ce qu'Hermione et Ron pensaient à lui en ce moment ? Ou étaient-ils trop occupés à autre chose ? Quand s'est-il laissé envahir par le doute qui le rongeait de l'intérieur ? Un sourire amer aux lèvres, il réalisa que le moment était venu.

Doucement, il recula à pas de loups et chercha une solution pour s'enfuir. S'était-il tellement habitué à ce qu'on vienne le sauver qu'il avait oublié qu'il pouvait le faire seul ?

Il regarda Malfoy mimer des rictus méprisants et il réalisa qu'il pensait sincèrement que Draco n'était pas si mauvais. Pourtant, le voilà bien en face de lui, en train de chercher une solution pour ne pas mourir.

Il étonnait de voir que n'importe qui pouvait receler en lui une méchanceté profonde presque effrayante et qu'elle pouvait vous côtoyer tous les jours que Dieu avait créés.

Chaque mouvement qu'il faisait étirait ses blessures et le faisait grimacer de douleur. Comment avait-il pu en arriver là ? Comment une simple bagarre, qui avait déjà fait des milliers de fois, pouvait l'amener dans la tanière du vrai démon ? Du manipulateur de Voldemort…

La douleur qui lui lançait dans les membres devint trop forte et il se surprit à être secoué de spasmes. Et là il réalisa qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'enfuir dans cet état. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux quand il réalisa que décidément, la vie n'était pas un conte de fée comme il s'était plu à le croire au début.

Les pas du Mage noir résonnaient dans la pièce et c'est, surpris, qu'il le vit près de li, le monstre le regardait de haut, le buste fièrement relevé.

Harry, appela gentiment madame Malfoy. Qu'as-tu décide ?

J'accepte !

Oui il accepta. Il acceptait de jouer un double jeu. De faire comme si de rien n'était, de ne pas sentir la main de Lucius dans son dos, de ne pas hurler à la mort. Non, tout cela serait vain, tout serait inutile. Le mieux était de reculer pour mieux sauter.

Les mains tremblantes, il avançait à pas de velours vers la sortie, espérant que personne ne se mette sur son chemin. Ses yeux tombèrent rapidement sur la porte et il pria que personne ne sache faire d'occlumencie. Sa respiration prenait de la vitesse et il savait que ça pourrait très bien le trahir.

- Potter ! Grogna une voix.

Harry se raidit. Il ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner pour voir à qui appartenait cette voix.

- Le marché n'est pas encore conclut, ricana Draco sous l'œil noir de sa mère.

- Quoi ? S'écria le brun, étonné.

Quelle était la close qu'il n'avait pas eut la décence d'écouter ? Il s'était retourné sans vraiment le savoir, fixant à présent tous les visages d'un air incrédule.

Tu croyais vraiment que tu allais t'en sortir comme ça ? Pouffe Tom. Je vois que Lucius ne t'a pas tout dit… lança-t-il avec négligence. Tu ne seras pas surprit d'apprendre qu'on a besoin de la preuve de ta… fidélité.

Voilà que le Mage noir tournait autour de lui, faisant toucher les pans de sa cape sur les chevilles d'Harry. Un violent frisson prit le Gryffondor et une grimace déforma ses traits.

Ne soit pas si cruel avec lui Tom, pleurnicha Narcissa avec une moue adorable sur le visage.

Arrêtez de faire cela mère… ça finit par me donner la nausée. Se plaignit l'héritier.

Calmez-vous ! Ordonna Lucius en se caressant les tempes. Potter, Tom a raison. La moindre des choses serait que tu me donnes une preuve de ta fidélité. Partant de ce raisonnement, on conclu que tu devais faire quelque chose… de contradictoire en ta nature. Ce qui te marquerait et ainsi, tu n'oublieras pas quel est ton cas.

Je ne porterai pas votre marque ! Enfin, celle de Jedusor !

Lui-même s'embrouillait avec leur histoire de dominance.

Nous ne parlons pas de la marque Harry. Dit-il d'une voix caressante.

Lucius ? Demanda Narcissa, incertaine.

Elle n'osait imaginer ce que son mari avait inventé pour s'assurer de la fidélité du gamin. Elle retint sa respiration quand son tendre amour secoua la tête dans un mouvement affirmatif.

Tom claqua des doigts et trois elfes de maison arrivèrent avec un énorme sac sur les épaules. On pouvait remarquer que le tissu marron contenait quelque chose qui bougeait et gémissait comme un animal blessé.

Harry prit peur. Il se doutait qu'il devrait tuer un pauvre animal ou un truc dans le genre. Mais il était prêt à le faire, car il devait s'enfuir et par la même occasion tout raconter à Dumbledore.

La femme blonde sortit de la pièce sachant qu'elle ne pourrait pas rester silencieuse devant le spectacle qui allait avoir lieu. Elle se maudit pour cette faiblesse, mais que pouvait-elle faire de plus… Elle avait accepté ceci sans vraiment le savoir et maintenant, elle ne pouvait plus reculer. D'ailleurs, elle ne le pourrait plus jamais.

Elle ferma la porte, fébrile, sous le regard surprit d'Harry. Et au même instant, les elfes de maison ouvrirent le paquet, laissant apparaître un homme assez âgé. Étonné, Harry les regarda, se demandant s'il avait bien comprit ce qu'ils attendaient de lui.

Potter ! S'exclama Draco. Je te présente Kiliane ! Kiliane est père de famille depuis bien longtemps. Deux enfants, une fille et un garçon avec une adorable femme ; Jess. Mais Kiliane est aussi un joueur invétéré et le voilà avec une dette qu'il ne peut payer. Donc… Kiliane va payer autrement…

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Le pauvre homme était saucissonné par les cordes blanches qui s'imbibaient de son sang. Sa peau était rayée de traces rougeâtres créées par le frottement des cordes. Son visage était sale, laissant apparaître ses dernières larmes en sillons crasseux.

Son visage déformé le suppliait du regard. D'ailleurs, il ne faisait que ça. Harry savait qu'il avait comprit qu'il allait mourir, et il avait accepté.

Le cœur du Gryffondor se serra et c'est avec dégoût qu'il demanda à quoi il jouait. Et là, il comprit que ses craintes étaient fondées. Il devait le tuer, pour prouver sa… fidélité ? Le jeu était serré. Ou bien c'était l'homme qui mourrait ou c'est lui. La panique le reprit et il tira sur son collier de cuir, mal à l'aise, pour pouvoir respirer.

Monsieur Potter, tuez-le s'il-vous-plaît, qu'on puisse passer à table. Demanda Lucius tout naturellement.

Une baguette fut glissée dans sa main par Voldemort. Il réfléchit à essayer de les tuer eux plutôt que le pauvre homme, mais la réalité lui tomba sur les épaules. Il savait qu'il ne ferait pas le poids, qu'il mourrait dès le premier sort lancé. Et il n'avait pas envie de mourir. Il réalisa que maintenant, il avait envie de vivre. D'aimer et d'être aimé, de haïr mais aussi de rigoler. Il voulait profiter des aléas de la vie mais aussi rire de sa chance.

L'homme avait fermé les yeux et ses lèvres bougeaient, priant silencieusement. Sa main tremblait, la baguette lui glissa rapidement des mains et des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux.

Alors Potter ! On n'a pas que ça à faire… siffla Draco, de mauvais poil.

…

Potter ! s'agaça le Serpentard.

Je ne peux pas…

Harry, ronronna Lucius. Si tu ne fais pas cela, tu vas le regretter.

Mais la baguette tomba dans un bruit sourd. Harry recula, effrayé.

- Père, vous voyez, il n'y arrivera pas.

Draco prit sa baguette et tua l'homme dans une incantation inconnue. Harry se mit à suffoquer. L'homme était mort.

- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demanda Tom, las.

- On le tue ? Demanda Draco.

- Non. Il est vraiment très beau, il serait dommage de ne pas en profiter. Combien de personnes voudraient avoir le Survivant à ses pieds, le torturer ou le culbuter. Il pourrait nous rapporter.

Harry paniqua et, dans une tentative désespérée, il essaya de s'enfuir par la porte mais elle se recouvrit de chaînes épaisses comme ses poings. Il tapa dessus, espérant les faire céder, mais c'était vain alors il se retourna, cherchant la baguette qu'il avait fait tomber plus tôt. Mais celle-ci était déjà dans la main de Draco.

Potter, dit-moi… je me trompe ou tu as l'air désespéré ? Rigola son ennemi.

Lucius, intervint le Lord. Cela fait bien longtemps que tu me dois quelques cadeaux… je pense que me donner Potter en serait un très appréciable.

Harry se figea, sa respiration se coupa. Allait-il vraiment finir ainsi… Lucius sourit à son bras droit. Il fit un signe affirmatif de la tête. Un claquement de doigts raisonna dans la salle. Et le collier en cuir blanc se mit à étouffer le Gryffondor qui essaya désespérément de l'enlever en tirant dessus. Rapidement, il se vit encerclé d'elfes de maison.

Potter m'intéresse aussi, intervint rapidement Draco.

Il n'en revenait pas lui-même du retournement de situation. Potter en chienne, cela lui allait à merveille. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas eut la rapidité de Tom. Peut-être pourrait-il négocier certains après-midi avec Potter… Ah oui ! Potter… il allait le mettre plus bas que terre. Il montrerait où était sa place à ce bâtard de sang-mêlé. Il allait lui payer tout ce qu'il avait vaincu. Plus jamais son rival n'aura les préférences de sa famille. Plus jamais sa mère ne le défendrait devant lui. Car c'était lui le puissant, le meilleur. Il ne se laissera jamais doubler.

Je ne peux te donner Potter, vu que je viens de le donner à Tom.

Et là, c'est son rêve qui partait lentement. Il serra les poings rageusement. Il venait de se faire doubler par le crétin de son père. Avec difficulté, il marmonna quelques mots et allait s'en aller.

Attend Draco. Dit Tom.

Le blond se retourna, morose, une lueur assassine dans les yeux.

Quoi ?

Le Lord sourit.

Je te le prêterai, n'aie crainte.

Draco lui fit un signe de tête, déjà plus calme qu'il y a quelques secondes. Tranquillement, il alla rejoindre le salon blanc où il retrouva sa mère, les mains tremblantes.

- Qu'avez-vous ? Demanda d'un coup le Serpentard, surprenant la dame qui ne l'avait pas vu venir.

- Rien, juste la fatigue.

Une moue boudeuse, il vint rejoindre sa mère sur le canapé blanc. Cela le peinait de la voir ainsi, les mains tremblantes et le regard bouleversé. Il repensa à Potter et à toutes ses histoires d'école. Comment cela aurait pu se passer si ce crétin avait accepté dès le début sa main ? Seraient-ils en train de trainer ensembles dans le château pendant les jours de vacances ? Peut-être… il se souvint d'avoir eut cette obsession le concernant, mais cela s'était transformé. Tout s'était mélangé pour finir en une haine noire, intense, palpable.

Il finit par poser sa tête sur les jambes de sa mère, espérant un peu de réconfort. Tout à l'heure, son cœur s'était serré à la pensée que sa mère le regardait avec un air méprisant.

Narcissa, attendrie, lui caressa tendrement les cheveux. Son fils allait mal et elle espérait secrètement que cela avait un rapport avec tout ce qu'ils faisaient parce que c'était ça qui lui faisait mal, à elle. Lorsque Draco ferma les yeux, cela lui redonna l'impression de le revoir enfant. Elle entendait encore ses rires innocents dans son esprit. Quand tout cela avait-il dérapé ?

Qu'avez-vous fait du petit Harry ? Demanda-t-elle avec désespoir. Mais rapidement, elle vit son fils s'affoler et se relever pour la regarder dans les yeux.

Tom l'a gardé pour son service personnel… siffla-t-il avec mépris.

La femme resta silencieuse. Elle s'imaginait déjà ce qu'allait subir l'enfant. Car quelque soit son âge, Tom ne laisserait pas cela passer. Il ne raterait pas l'occasion de se venger après tous ses défaites. Elle soupira et cela dérangea Draco, c'était visible.

Mère…

Sais-tu que Lucius nous a donné rendez-vous à 19h00 dans la Grande Salle ? Pris de cours le blond secoua la tête. Ben… maintenant tu le sais.

Malgré tout cela, elle se sentait obligée de continuer à vivre, car c'était la seule chose à faire. Tout continuerait, qu'elle soit d'accord ou pas. Alors autant rire et profiter de l'avenir, mais rien ne l'empêchait, aussi, d'aider le jeune Harry.

Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il était dans le noir. Lentement, il retrouva sa respiration, car ses halètements n'en finissaient plus dans ce sac. Il s'était sentit balloté toute la journée, et une furieuse envie de vomir lui comprimait l'estomac. Tout d'un coup, il entendit des voix stridentes et rapidement la lumière du jour l'aveugla. Il se retrouva dans une chambre claire, avec des ours en peluche un peu partout. Enfin, des ours morts… de teinte noir ou blanc. Ils étaient déchirés là où les coutures étaient mal faites.

- Harry Potter doit se laisser faire, grinça un vieil elfe. Courstome, appelle la chose.

Et de suite, plusieurs elfes l'entourèrent, le déshabillant. Il grimaça et tenta de se défaire de leur prise mais cela était vain. Il lui manquait de forces. Rapidement, il se retrouva avec un long tricot noir qui lui tombait au mi cuisse. Associé à un simple jean de même couleur. Un gros nœud rose était attaché à son cou, dessus, le collier de cuir avec la clochette.

Quand les elfes eurent finit avec lui, il s'éloigna le plus possible de ces créatures qu'il croyait inoffensives. Il rampa à terre, n'ayant plus la possibilité de se porter seul. Ses mains glissaient sur le sol en parquet marron clair. Effrayé, il se colla aux murs. Les elfes le narguaient de leur regard et très rapidement une voix se fit entendre.

Potter…

Il sursauta et ferma les yeux le plus fort possible. Le Lord noir se tenait devant lui, et il le dominait de toute sa hauteur. Un frisson le traversa et sa respiration reprit du rythme.

Je n'aurais jamais cru te voir, tremblant à mes pieds. Siffla le Lord. Je vois que sans Dumbledore tu n'es rien… mais n'ai pas peur, je ne te ferais rien. Conclu le Mage.

Surprit, il ouvrit les yeux. « Est-ce qu'il lui donnait de faux espoirs ? » Pourtant, l'homme ne rigolait pas. L'incompréhension faisait place. Mais il n'avait nul besoin de réfléchir puisque Tom était déjà partit.

19h00… Il entra dignement dans la pièce, se demandant bien ce que son père lui voulait. Il avait beau réfléchir, il ne trouvait pas. D'un coup, il réalisa que c'était peut-être pour le punir de ce qu'il avait fait à Potter…

Sa respiration se bloqua. Comme se faisait-il qu'il était toujours inférieur à Potter ? Une colère sans nom lui prit le cœur et c'est avec rage qu'il ouvrit la porte, faisant claquer le battant. Rageur, il traversa la salle et décida de s'arrêter devant son père, une lueur de défi dans les yeux. Lucius sourit à cette vision. Il savait que son fils était aussi colérique que sa femme.

Bien, je vois que tout le monde est réunit. Sourit le chef de maison. Narcissa, Tom et Draco acquiescèrent de la tête. Bien. Conclu l'homme.

Draco était perturbé par l'ambiance. Sa mère avait déjà un début de sourire, qui n'attendait qu'à être délivré pendant que Tom regardait la table avec gourmandise. Les trois adultes commencèrent à parler et rigoler à côté de Draco qui était toujours aussi perdu. Au bout de quelques instants, le jeune décida d'interrompre l'euphorie de ses ainés.

Je suis perdu… qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-il, méfiant.

Ah oui ! S'exclama Narcissa. Bon anniversaire mon chéri ! Hurla-t-elle en s'accrochant à son cou.

Mais c'est dans une semaine ! S'éberlua le blond.

C'est pour ça que c'est une surprise. Fit Tom avec négligence.

Vouai ! Confirme Narcissa. Si on l'avait fait, disons un ou deux jours avant ton anniversaire, tu l'aurais su… alors que là… totale surprise !

Draco rigola sous l'œil attendrit des trois adultes. La soirée touchait à sa fin et son père trouvait bon de lui tendre un cadeau. La boite était emballée de papier noir et de ruban blanc. Avec curiosité, il l'ouvrit délicatement. Étonnement, il découvrit une _Forme tout_. (Forme tout : Objet magique qui a la capacité d'imiter tous les objets que son propriétaire lui avait déjà montré dans le passé) Il leva les yeux sur son père qui avait un sourire aux lèvres.

Je trouvais l'idée amusante et pratique.

Avec reconnaissance, Draco inclina la tête en signe de remerciement. Sa mère aussi se précipita pour lui donner son cadeau. D'un papier bleu scintillant et de ruban noir, la boite contenait des bracelets particuliers des Lienpéra. Étonné, il releva la tête. (Lienpéra : deux bracelets de dominance. Le noir sensé être porté par le maitre et le blanc par l'animal, qui pourra être surveillé constamment sans qu'il ne le sache)

Les feuilles de thé mon révélées que tu en aurais besoin cette année. Je suppose que tu ailles bientôt trouve un familier. Le blond sourit de toutes dents et alla remercier sa mère d'une accolade.

Moi Draco, mon cadeau est particulier et il se trouve déjà dans ta chambre. J'espère qu'il te plaira car j'ai hésité à le garder pour moi.

Amusé, Draco lui fit un clin d'œil.

Toute la fin de soirée, il pensa à son cadeau mystère et c'est comme un gamin de cinq ans qu'il couru presque dans les couloirs étroits pour rejoindre rapidement sa chambre. Décidément, ces vacances s'annonçaient très bien. Potter était mit hors jeux et son entourage lui faisait un anniversaire surprise. Comment ne pouvait-il pas être prit d'un sourire constant ?

Il ouvrit vite la porte de sa chambre et une boule se trouvait sur son lit. Tom lui aurait-il acheté un familier pour aller avec les bracelets ? Doucement, il s'approcha de la bête. Il retira le drap et c'est avec surprise qu'il découvrit la seule chose qui achèverait son bonheur.

- Debout Potter ! S'écria-t-il dans l'oreille du brun qui sursauta.

Auteur du texte 1 : Stchisa

Correctrice du texte 1 : Love Gaara Of The Sand


End file.
